


[Cover Art] for Red by Saki101

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for Red by Saki101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saki101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734094) by [Saki101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/pseuds/Saki101). 



Forgotten I had even made this ... hereby rectifying that.

[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/UlntHGRQVIfYJuzVKeyjt9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
